Les Malheurs de Phyllis
by AndouilleEtSushi
Summary: Le rêve de Phyllis Rosier n'est pas celui de ses parents. Elle ne demande pas grand-chose, elle voudrait juste chevaucher son Gronian et gagner le Championnat d'Angleterre. Si seulement on ne la destinait pas à une toute autre vie... / Fiction parallèle à notre fiction principale La Voie Oubliée
1. I Une course contre le destin

Hey nos petites dragées en sucre parfumées !

Le voici, tout beau, tout chaud, le **bonus de LVO promis** (et tant attendu ?) :D

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la fic originale, passez faire un tour sur notre profil pour vous rattraper ;) Vous ne profiterez que mieux de cet OS parallèle portant sur **Phyllis Rosier, la sœur d'Ispahan** , notre petit Poufsouffle !

Un énooooooooorme merci à nos dix followers (entre le profil et la fic) :

 **Awyen, Eleenore, KeanaB, Knives64, Littlesis8** (merci d'avoir créé un compte pour nous et pour ta dernière review qui nous a fait chaud au cœur !), **Luciiiie, nani914000, Juliehe, HisalysRose** et **titietrominet27**. Un grand merci également pour vos reviews. Vous nous motivez à continuer.

Vous n'imaginez pas comme ça nous fait plaisir que notre histoire vous plaise !

Assez de blabla comme ça, profitez maintenant !

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

* * *

 **Bonus 1 - Une Course contre le Destin**

* * *

 _25 août 2019_

Phyllis n'était pas sereine en ce début d'après-midi. Elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle avait prévu de se rendre chez sa meilleure amie Edlyn Flint. Elle avait prétexté que cette dernière devait aller choisir la robe qu'elle porterait trois jours plus tard au mariage de son frère aîné Ormond, sorti de Poudlard un an auparavant. Bien entendu, l'avis de Phyllis lui était "indispensable, Mère. Vous savez, elle rencontrera son futur mari lors de la cérémonie et elle doit apparaître sous son meilleur jour".

L'intransigeante Esther Selwyn Rosier lui avait donné l'autorisation de se rendre au Manoir Flint par le réseau de cheminées le matin-même. De là, Edlyn et elle s'étaient rendues au Chemin de Traverse. Un passage éclair chez Madame Guipure avait permis à la sœur du futur marié de trouver son bonheur. Les deux jeunes filles avaient ensuite déjeuné au Chaudron Baveur et Phyllis s'était éclipsée.

Edlyn était dans la confidence et savait qu'elle devait attendre l'héritière des Rosier jusqu'à son retour, afin de pouvoir rentrer ensemble au Manoir Flint. Cette manœuvre était indispensable pour assurer la discrétion de l'escapade de Phyllis.

La jeune fille avait pris soin de laisser Elpis hors de l'écurie en allant le voir au lever du soleil. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Le Gronian devait se rendre à leur point de rendez-vous habituel, dans une magnifique clairière de la Dalby Forest, où il attendrait Phyllis. Une cheminée publique se trouvait à une heure de marche de ce lieu gardé secret par les deux complices.

Elpis dégustait un plant de bruyère quand il entendit des pas approcher. Il renâcla et agita ses grandes ailes.

\- Aïe ! siffla Phyllis, qui venait de se griffer le genou sur une ronce. Elle pénétra dans la clairière alors que sa monture piaffait, impatiente d'aller en découdre sur le champ de course. Elle flatta doucement son encolure, heureuse de le retrouver.

\- Je vois que tu es pressé d'y aller, Elpis ! Tu vas voir, on va leur montrer à quel point on est forts tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, même Hélios ne pourra rien contre toi.

Elle lança un clin d'œil au Gronian qui s'ébroua de contentement. La créature était petite pour sa race, ses attaches étaient fines et sa musculature affûtée. Elpis était loin de ressembler à tous les champions qui dominaient le monde des courses depuis des années, de génération en génération. Il n'avait pas leur puissance mais il compensait ce manque par une agilité et une vitesse inédites. Cependant, leur succès cette saison ne s'expliquait pas uniquement par les qualités physiques d'Elpis.

Phyllis et lui possédaient une connivence incomparable. Elle n'était pas le fruit du hasard. La jeune fille était très attachée à Elpis. Il était son roc quand rien n'allait et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de cette culture du paraître omniprésente chez les Sang-Pur. Il était son réconfort quand il l'emmenait voler au-dessus de la Grande Bretagne, loin des exigences inhérentes à son rang. Elle lui accordait une confiance aveugle, bien plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Phyllis avait réussi à faire céder ses parents. Ils avaient bien voulu lui acheter Elpis afin de s'assurer de la discrétion de leur aînée concernant la condition de son frère. Un argument dont la jeune fille était particulièrement fière. Décidément, Serpentard était la Maison idéale pour elle. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un caprice comme sa mère l'avait cru.

Phyllis Rosier, héritière de la famille par défaut, depuis que l'absence de magie de son frère s'était révélée, voulait sincèrement un compagnon avec qui partager ses angoisses. Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, elle ne laissait aucun palefrenier approcher de son Gronian quand elle était au Manoir. Elle s'occupait elle-même d'Elpis, le nourrissant, le brossant, le cajolant. Heureusement, les domestiques étaient discrets. S'ils avaient avoué à la maîtresse de maison que Phyllis se rabaissait à caresser sa monture, elle aurait considéré que cette marque de faiblesse n'était pas digne d'une noble et aurait tout de suite revendu Elpis.

La jeune fille chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se dirigea vers l'arbre creux dans lequel elle dissimulait la tenue qui lui permettait de concourir sans être reconnue. Elle enfila un masque noir qui couvrait tout son visage sauf ses yeux, puis une cape tout aussi sombre. Elle rabattit l'ample capuche de cette dernière sur sa chevelure auburn.

Elle sentait l'excitation et la peur monter en elle. Comme à chaque fois. Elle savait qu'Elpis partageait ces sentiments. Elle escalada une petite souche, prenant garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les pans de sa cape. Le Gronian s'approcha d'elle et lui présenta son dos, l'aile repliée afin de laisser le passage libre à sa jeune maîtresse. Celle-ci enfourcha Elpis avec l'assurance et la facilité que conférait une longue pratique.

Ils s'envolèrent loin au-dessus de la forêt, filant à travers le ciel pour rejoindre le lieu de la course, dans la forêt de Dean. Phyllis aimait arriver juste pour le départ et s'éclipser dès la victoire remportée. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à parler aux spectateurs trop curieux ou aux journalistes. La jeune fille, surnommée Lady Zorro, ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. En plus de ça, elle voyait bien que ces arrivées in extremis exacerbaient les réactions du public quand elle apparaissait, fière et masquée, sur la ligne de départ.

Après deux heures de vol, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du terrain. Elpis avait volé rapidement, profitant des courants d'air chaud favorables, essayant de se fatiguer le moins possible. Depuis son altitude, Phyllis aperçut les Gronians de la course précédente passer le dernier obstacle de la course. Elpis entama sa descente alors que les concurrents venaient de passer la ligne d'arrivée.

Les Gronians qui devaient courir aux côtés de Phyllis commencèrent à s'aligner les uns à côté des autres. La jeune fille atterrit. A cet instant, une clameur s'éleva des gradins. Tous les doigts se pointèrent vers Elpis et sa mystérieuse cavalière. Elle rejoignit les autres sur la ligne de départ.

Un Vétérimage et un Langue-de-Plomb posèrent des protections sur tous les Gronians. Seuls les cavaliers ne seraient pas épargnés en cas de chute ou de collision. Phyllis caressa l'encolure d'Elpis. Ce geste, qu'elle répétait à chaque départ, faisait partie de leur routine et n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de la complicité qui les liait.

Lorsque les sorts furent activés et vérifiés, tous se préparèrent. Phyllis se pencha légèrement en avant. Elpis était tendu comme un arc, prêt à bondir. Soudain, le coup de sifflet retentit. La jeune fille démarra en trombe, talonné par Hélios, une montagne de muscles chevauché par une teigne. Ce garçon ne lâchait jamais rien et Phyllis était plutôt soulagée qu'il ne connaisse pas son identité. Il était arrivé malheur à plusieurs cavaliers qui avaient osé défier le monstre un peu trop frontalement.

Sous l'impulsion de Phyllis, Elpis décolla pour se diriger vers un carré en bois suspendu. Il était juste assez large pour laisser passer un Gronian et son cavalier, mais pas deux. Ils arrivèrent les premiers à cet obstacle et le franchirent sans encombre. Hélios n'était pas bien loin mais avait été ralenti par son gabarit, qui l'obligeait à se faufiler dans le carré en se contortionnant.

Elpis prit de l'avance et fonça vers le slalom. Six barres à passer, une par-dessus, une par en-dessous et ainsi de suite. Phyllis se pencha sur l'encolure de sa monture et la laissa passer l'obstacle. Elle savait qu'Elpis le maîtrisait parfaitement. Elle sortit la première et se dirigea vers le poteaux à l'autre bout du terrain, sprintant comme jamais, Hélios dix mètres derrière elle, un autre concurrent le suivant de près.

Le but de cette étape était d'immobiliser complètement son Gronian pendant cinq secondes. Si ce dernier bougeait le moindre sabot, le temps décompté retombait à zéro et tout était à refaire. C'était, avec le dernier obstacle, celui qui pouvait faire perdre le plus d'avance.

Elpis arriva vers le poteau à toute vitesse. Phyllis le fit piler un millième de seconde trop tôt et le sabot du Gronian se posa à la limite du pilier. Vacillant il parvint à tenir un instant avant de déraper brusquement. Et le compteur fut remis à zéro. Phyllis sentit qu'Elpis était déséquilibré. Elle se pencha vers le côté droit pour essayer de l'aider à se redresser. Dans un élan d'énergie pure, il parvint à se remettre d'aplomb. Phyllis soupira de soulagement mais blêmit losqu'elle vit Hélios et l'autre Gronian sur leurs poteaux respectifs, avec déjà trois secondes au compteur. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa mais elle se força à se calmer. Elle ne devait pas transmettre son anxiété à Elpis. S'il s'agitait, le compteur repartirait à nouveau de zéro et ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de rattraper leurs concurrents.

Deux secondes plus tard, les deux premiers Gronians s'élancèrent vers un immense arbre épineux. Phyllis partit trois secondes plus tard à leur poursuite. Elle vit Hélios tourner extrêmement court autour de l'arbre, obligeant le deuxième à faire un écart à la dernière seconde pour éviter une collision intempestive. Ce contre-temps permit à Phyllis de le dépasser à la sortie du virage, qu'Elpis et elle avaient négocié à la perfection.

Il ne restait plus qu'un obstacle avant de passer la ligne d'arrivée. De l'extérieur, on ne voyait que deux bornes séparées d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Phyllis savait qu'entre les deux, un sortilège influençait la vision des Gronians pour leur faire vivre leur cauchemar et leurs plus grandes craintes. Seule une complicité sans défaut permettait aux duos de traverser ce champ des horreurs sans s'arrêter.

Phyllis vit Hélios en proie à la panique. Il avait déjà parcouru les trois quarts de la distance mais refusait apparemment de coopérer plus longtemps. Son cavalier tentait désespérément de le calmer mais n'y parvenait pas. Phyllis se pencha vers l'oreille d'Elpis et murmura :

\- Allez mon grand. Je sais que tu es le meilleur. Tu es tout pour moi. Je te protégerai quoiqu'il arrive. Alors maintenant, vole, tout droit sans t'arrêter.

Elle se redressa imperceptiblement et lui lâcha la bride. Elpis se mit à battre des ailes si vite qu'on ne pouvait plus les distinguer et fendit l'air. Il ne ralentit pas lorsque les hallucinations le frappèrent. Ni le feu, ni les pics de glace fonçant sur lui, ni les tempêtes déchaînées ne le détourneraient de sa tâche. Il savait que Phyllis avait une confiance en lui totale. Ils étaient le monde l'un de l'autre. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Pendant qu'Elpis filait toujours plus rapidement à travers l'obstacle, Hélios avançait pas à pas vers la sortie. Les deux Gronians émergèrent au même instant. Le cavalier d'Hélios envoya l'épaule de sa monture dans celle d'Elpis. Phyllis fut déséquilibrée et se rattrapa de justesse, grâce au discret écart de sa monture pour lui permettre de se rétablir. La jeune fille sentit sa capuche glisser de sa tête. Non, non, non, personne ne devait la reconnaître. Malgré cette angoisse et les murmures de la foule qui tentait de deviner qui elle était, elle ne faiblit pas. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer.

Elle serra ses jambes autour d'Elpis et agrippa sa crinière de toutes ses forces, se préparant à la prochaine attaque de l'autre étalon. Hélios fonça vers eux mais le choc ne retentit pas. Au moment où Elpis sentit l'épaule d'Hélios approcher de la sienne, il bondit encore plus vite en avant et se jeta sur le côté, en une vrille parfaite. Ses ailes étaient collées le long de son corps et il allait si vite que le duo devint flou. Des hurlements s'élevèrent des gradins, la foule de spectateurs craignant le pire. Mais Elpis savait ce qu'il faisait, Phyllis en était persuadée.

Le sol approchait à vive allure. Toujours plus vite. La jeune cavalière ferma les yeux, resserrant inconsciemment ses doigts autour des crins. Au dernier moment, Elpis étendit ses ailes et se redressa, planant un instant avant d'atterrir, sans cesser de battre des ailes. Phyllis rouvrit les yeux. Hélios toucha le sol juste derrière eux, au niveau de la croupe d'Elpis, qui ne ralentit pas. Le souffle de son concurrent lui offrit la force nécessaire pour avaler les derniers mètres sans ralentir. Son adversaire remonta de quelques centimètres mais lorsqu'ils passèrent la ligne d'arrivée, la cavalière masquée et sa monture étaient en tête, gagnant d'une bonne encolure.

Phyllis s'empressa de remonter sa capuche sur ses cheveux. Elle murmura un merci à Elpis et flatta son encolure. Celui-ci, satisfait du bonheur de sa cavalière, s'ébroua et s'envola, décrivant un cercle autour des gradins. Phyllis salua la foule, amusée. Le dernier concurrent n'avait pas encore passé la ligne d'arrivée quand ils disparurent au loin dans la forêt.

Ils rentrèrent sans attendre vers la Dalby Forest. Phyllis ne devait pas traîner pour rejoindre Edlyn. Il fallait à tout prix que les deux jeunes filles rentrent au Manoir Flint avant l'heure du dîner afin que l'aînée des Rosier puisse être à temps assise à la table de sa propre demeure. Elpis fit une courte halte pour se désaltérer.

Le retour fut un peu plus long que l'aller. Le binôme était fatigué et les vents n'étaient pas orientés en leur faveur. Elpis déposa Phyllis à quelques mètres seulement de la cheminée publique. Elle lui confia sa cape et sa cagoule afin qu'il puisse aller les cacher dans le tronc. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y aller elle-même. Elle sauta dans la cheminée, sans oublier de serrer Elpis dans ses bras, et retrouva Edlyn au Chaudron Baveur.

Les jeunes filles s'empressèrent de se rendre au Manoir Flint. Phyllis s'excusa auprès de la maîtresse de maison de ne pouvoir rester le temps qu'Edlyn défile dans sa nouvelle robe et rentra chez elle.

Quand elle déboucha dans le hall du Manoir Rosier, il était dix-neuf heures.

\- Phyllis, vous voilà enfin. Dépêchez-vous, le dîner va être servi dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

\- Oui, Mère. Je passe me rafraîchir et je vous rejoins.

\- Ne traînez pas, vous avez failli être en retard.

Phyllis gravit les escaliers et se dirigea dans sa chambre aussi vite que l'étiquette le lui permettait. Elle se changea et se recoiffa en toute hâte. Elle détestait cette petite robe crème brodée de dentelles qui montaient dans son cou et recouvraient ses bras. La robe lui arrivait juste au milieu des mollets. Elle enfila une paire de bas remontant sous ses genoux et des petites chaussures vernies. Une parfaite petit Sang-Pur. Une fois ses cheveux tressés, elle fonça vers la salle à manger qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'ils ne recevaient pas d'invités.

Elle ralentit quand elle arriva à portée d'oreille de sa mère et entra dans la pièces le menton haut et le visage inexpressif. Elle s'installa à sa place.

\- Qu'avez-vous sur le genou, Phyllis ?

La jeune fille tira sur sa robe, qui était remontée quand elle s'était assise sur sa chaise, dévoilant la griffure de ronce.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien Mère. J'ai dû passer trop près d'une plante en pot lorsque nous sommes allées faire un tour chez le fleuriste avec Edlyn.

\- Cette Miss Flint me semble très imprudente. La prochaine fois que vous vous rendrez ensemble au Chemin de Traverse, j'exigerai qu'un homme vous accompagne. Il est hors de question de prendre des risques vous concernant. Vous êtes notre seule héritière et nous devons en tirer le meilleur parti. Il n'est pas question de vous blesser de la sorte à nouveau. Suis-je claire ?

\- Oui, Mère, céda Phyllis, rageant intérieurement.

La jeune fille maîtrisait à la perfection l'éducation des familles Sang-Pur. Elle ne laissait jamais transparaître la moindre émotion. Elle excellait à cet exercice.

\- Avant le dîner, votre père et moi souhaitions vous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

\- Exactement, Phyllis, renchérit Callum Rosier. Demain, nous serons reçus au Manoir Pucey. Cela sera l'occasion d'annoncer vos fiançailles avec leur fils aîné, Athelstan. Vous avez déjà dû le croiser, il vient seulement de terminer ses études à Poudlard. Vous pourrez vous marier dans deux ans, dès que vous aurez atteint la majorité, Phyllis.

La jeune Phyllis défaillit. Son cœur manqua un battement. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas déjà.

\- C'est un excellent parti, vous pouvez être fière d'honorer votre famille en vous liant à la sienne.

\- Oui, Mère.

Phyllis restait imperturbable mais à l'intérieur, son être tout entier se déchirait. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager devenir une monnaie d'échange, utile uniquement à redonner de l'éclat à la dynastie Rosier. Un ventre qui porterait des héritiers qui, à leur tour, n'auraient pour unique objectif que de glorifier un arbre généalogique sur le déclin.

Son rêve n'était pas le leur. Le sien, c'était de s'envoler sur le dos d'Elpis. De gagner des courses, sans avoir besoin de se masquer.

Ispahan apparut par la porte de la salle à manger, portant un plateau chargé d'assiettes couvertes de cloches.

Phyllis lui lança un regard noir lorsqu'il posa son assiette devant elle. C'était de sa faute. Il n'était pas fichu d'être un sorcier. S'il l'avait été, elle aurait pu lui laisser toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient et s'enfuir, sans avoir peur d'être traquée par son père, qu'elle savait capable du pire. Mais non. Cet avorton avait de la chance. Il lui suffisait de ne pas se faire remarquer et il pourrait battre de ses propres ailes à sa majorité, bien loin de cette famille qui n'attendait que l'occasion de ses dix-sept ans pour le jeter dehors.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée d'Ispahan à Poudlard. C'était la dernière chance de Phyllis. Elle devait essayer une dernière fois de lui arracher une manifestation de magie spontanée, comme elle l'avait déjà tenté des dizaines de fois en le mettant en danger.

Ce soir, elle échafauderait un plan. Et elle espérait de toutes ses forces parvenir à ses fins. Il en allait de sa vie. De son destin.


	2. II Sauvetages

Coucou tout le monde !

Nous sommes de retour avec la suite de cette fiction parallèle de La Voie Oubliée qui porte sur la sœur d'Ispahan Rosier, l'un des Cracmols admis à Poudlard : Phyllis Rosier. Nous vous conseillons bien évidemment la lecture de notre fiction principale pour mieux profiter de celle-ci ;)

Ce deuxième chapitre fait en partie écho à la fin du chapitre 6 de LVO : Petites frousses et grandes frayeurs.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre de cette fiction, vous êtes trop les meilleurs !

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Sauvetages**

* * *

 _Mercredi 28 août 2019_

Phyllis était allongée dans la serre du manoir de ses parents, au milieu des roses, toutes plus éclatantes les unes que les autres. Certaines étaient rouges comme le sang, d'autres blanches comme la neige, d'autres encore jaunes comme le soleil, qui avait oublié de se montrer depuis quelques temps. Mais Phyllis s'en moquait. Les seules roses qui l'intéressaient à cet instant précis étaient les roses noires. Créées par son arrière-grand-père. Une tradition entretenue dans la famille Rosier. Quelle ironie quand on y pensait. Phyllis détestait et adorait ces fleurs. Oui, tout autant l'un que l'autre.

Elle aimait la délicatesse de leurs pétales, si fins et joliment dessinés. Elle aimait leur couleur sombre, synonyme de désespoir et de fatalité. De destin qui nous échappe. Elle aimait leur odeur. Subtile. Qui lui rappelait les heures heureuses de son enfance. Quand elle jouait à cache-cache entre les massifs avec Ispahan jusqu'à ce que leur mère ne les surprenne à se livrer à pareille bêtise et ne les punisse. Oh, elle aurait pu continuer à être heureuse. Elle cueillit une rose et caressa sa corolle du bout du doigt. Avant d'arracher un à un ses pétales.

Oui, elle détestait ces fleurs. Symboles de la tradition familiale. De l'apparence et du non-dit. Il ne fallait jamais rien montrer. Non. Et obéir surtout. Mère voulait qu'elle assure la descendance de leur lignée. Ah, en voilà une bonne. Phyllis ne s'imaginait pas le moins du monde mariée, cachée dans la propriété de son futur mari, préparant des réceptions et des dîners mondains pour plaire à une aristocratie sorcière en déperdition totale. Athelstan Pucey n'était qu'un autre de ces sorciers de fin de race. Un garçon hargneux et pâle, qui avait passé probablement plus de temps enfermé tel un trésor entre les cachots de Serpentard et le manoir de ses parents que dehors, à jouer et à se faire des amis, des vrais, comme la plupart des enfants et adolescents de sa génération.

Elle devrait l'épouser deux ans plus tard. Et elle comptait bien éviter ça à tout prix. Deux ans. Il lui restait deux ans pour éviter la catastrophe. Celle qui ferait d'elle un objet, une machine à héritiers.

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut une silhouette derrière une fenêtre. Cette dernière disparut immédiatement mais Phyllis l'avait reconnue. C'était Ispahan. Son frère qui l'avait tant déçue à n'être pas un sorcier. Enfin, elle était bien décidée à tester encore une dernière fois cette hypothèse. Après tout, il lui restait quelques jours avant la rentrée, quelques jours pour tenter d'arracher à Ispahan une bribe de magie spontanée. Et elle avait déjà un plan…

* * *

 _Jeudi 29 août 2019_

Phyllis était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les poings sur les hanches, satisfaite. Elpis avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui et il était prêt à l'action. Les Gronians étaient des animaux diablement intelligents contrairement à ce que pouvaient en penser ses parents. Elle alla se poster à l'étage de l'écurie. De là, assise sur une botte de paille, elle avait une vue panoramique idéale sur la porte arrière de l'aile Est du Manoir, dans laquelle se trouvait la chambre de son petit frère, ainsi que sur l'enclos d'Elpis. Elle s'assura qu'elle était toujours équipée de son sac en toile de jute, préalablement vidé de ses granulés pour Abraxans et rempli de paille. Le sac faisait à peu près la taille de la jeune fille.

Tout était prêt, il n'y avait plus qu'à lancer l'action. Elle mit son pouce et son majeur entre ses lèvres et émit un sifflement sonore. Elpis, qui avait compris le signal, commença à galoper à toute vitesse dans son parc, avant de s'envoler droit vers le ciel. Arrivé à une trentaine de mètres de hauteur, il poussa un hennissement déchirant et, comme s'il avait été foudroyé sur place, fonça en piquet vers le sol. Phyllis retint son souffle. Elle faisait confiance aux capacités de vol de son Gronian, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Surtout quand c'était pour elle qu'il réalisait ce type d'acrobatie.

Elpis atteignit le sol sans un bruit mais fit mine de s'être écrasé lourdement. Il resta allongé quelques instants avant de se relever en prenant garde à laisser traîner une de ses ailes et à ne pas poser son antérieur droit. Il poussa un hennissement rauque et secoua la tête, faisant virevolter sa crinière brillante dans la brise matinale.

Phyllis, concentré sur l'observation de son protégé, en avait presque oublié ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'aile Est claquer et se reprit. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre, prenant garde à ne pas être vue par son petit frère, qui venait de sortir dans le parc pour venir à la rescousse du Gronian. Qu'il était naïf… Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se précipiter au secours de n'importe quel animal, même s'il n'y connaissait rien et que l'animal en question présentait un danger non négligeable pour lui. Arf, il était si prévisible mais ce trait de caractère arrangeait bien la jeune fille à cet instant.

Ispahan avançait vers Elpis avec précaution, tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi et que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était sorti. Il tendit la main vers le Gronian et le laissa s'approcher de lui. Le jeune garçon sembla surpris de la familiarité de la créature qui n'avait pas manqué de le flanquer par terre la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu affaire l'un à l'autre. Il parut dire quelque chose mais à cette distance, Phyllis ne put que voir les lèvres de son jeune frère bouger, sans être capable de comprendre ses paroles.

Elpis le laissa promener sa main sur son membre faussement blessé puis sur son aile, alors qu'Ispahan tentait de déceler les blessures à l'origine des douleurs apparentes de la bête. Alors que le garçon était penché sur l'aile, Phyllis se dit que le moment était venu. Elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers le sac de paille qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle.

\- _Wingardium leviosa_ , invoqua-t-elle dans un murmure accompagné d'un délicat mouvement du poignet.

Elle dirigea d'une main experte le sac vers le sol, de manière à ce qu'il soit dissimulé à Ispahan par un arbre, puis elle se concentra. La métamorphose n'était pas son fort et si elle avait réussi à de multiples reprises à transformer des animaux en objets, elle était loin d'être aussi performante quand il s'agissait de réaliser l'opération inverse. Elle inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux et visualisa le résultat escompté. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était prête.

\- _Scrofafors_ !

Le sac en toile se mua en un sanglier effrayant.

\- _Enervatum_ , ajouta la jeune fille.

Et sur le sanglier, le sort eut un effet spectaculaire. Phyllis le vit bondir de derrière l'arbre et apercevoir son frère ainsi qu'Elpis. Ce dernier, quelque peu effrayé par le suidé malgré les paroles rassurantes du garçon, s'ébroua et n'attendit pas son reste pour décoller, laissant Ispahan seul et sans défense, à la merci la bête folle. Il se mit à courir pour fuir l'animal qui venait de le prendre en chasse mais sa stratégie ne se révéla pas excellente car il fonça vers l'écurie, dont Phyllis avait verrouillé la porte. Il se retrouva acculé. Le sanglier, excité par le sort lancé par la jeune fille, semblait savourer cet instant, durant laquelle sa cible était à sa merci. Ispahan, complètement paniqué, n'osa pas appeler au secours et se laissa tomber sur le sol contre la porte, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le sanglier avançait pas à pas vers lui.

Le cœur de Phyllis battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle observait la scène.

\- Allez, Ispahan, allez, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Fais de la magie, bon sang. Pitié.

Mais le garçon ne bougeait pas et il n'émit pas la moindre étincelle de magie. Le sanglier n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. Il allait mourir, il en était persuadé, c'était maintenant. L'animal déplaça son poids sur ses membres postérieurs, bandant ses muscles pour foncer sur le garçon. Soudain, il libéra la puissance qu'il accumulait et sauta. Ispahan hurla et alors que le sanglier allait retomber sur lui…

\- _Evanesco_ , murmura Phyllis.

Le sanglier disparut. Ispahan se leva et courut sans plus attendre vers le Manoir pour se mettre à l'abri. Phyllis resta interdite un instant. C'était fichu. Il était vraiment dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques. La jeune fille se rassit sur une botte de paille et se laissa tomber, allongée de tout son long. Avant de se recroqueviller à son tour et de se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

 _Dimanche 1_ _er_ _septembre 2019_

Phyllis avait tenu à pousser elle-même le chariot contenant sa valise sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. De toute façon, sa mère n'avait pas songé à lui refuser, bien trop préoccupée par la rentrée à Poudlard d'Ispahan. Tout le monde allait n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui, peut-être pourrait-elle enfin souffler cette année. Cela faisait trois jours que sa mère n'avait pas évoqué son futur mariage et Phyllis considérait cela comme un miracle. Elle espérait secrètement que cette union ne serait plus d'actualité maintenant qu'il fallait gérer la scolarité d'Ispahan dans une école de sorciers. Faire en sorte que son admission ait des répercussions positives sur leur famille et leur nom et qu'il ne fasse rien qui pourrait entacher l'honneur Rosier. « Eh oui, mon petit. Tu vas peut-être subir à ton tour. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne pourras même pas t'échapper de ce calvaire à tes dix-sept ans car les parents seront trop heureux de leur fils prodige, un Cracmol diplômé de Poudlard et moi, je serai enfin libre ! », pensa la jeune fille, un peu naïvement, elle le savait. Mais elle avait besoin de garder cette porte de sortie entre-ouverte dans son esprit, au risque de devenir folle.

Elle circulait tant bien que mal dans la gare bondée en ce premier jour de septembre, à quelques pas derrière sa mère et son frère. Comme tous les ans, la marmaille nombreuse s'agitait au milieu des moldus avec un enthousiasme à vomir. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait l'air d'en penser sa mère, au vu de son nez retroussé et de ses sourcils froncés. Elle poussait Ispahan du bout des doigts au milieu de ce capharnaüm, l'air outré lorsqu'une petite brune du même âge que son fils hurla « Cette année va tout changer ! » en sautillant lourdement, s'appuyant sur la poignée de son chariot. D'un commentaire sec, elle incita Ispahan à ne surtout pas regarder dans sa direction, ce qu'il avait fait comme un idiot. N'apprendrait-il donc jamais ? Mesure et indifférence au bas peuple, voyons ! Maîtres mots des Rosier, tortionnaires d'enfants et de toute autre personne capable de sentiments.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la sévère Esther Selwyn Rosier fit léviter les bagages de son fils dans un compartiment et le laissa y monter. Ensuite elle se tourna vers sa fille et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je compte sur vous pour garder un œil sur votre frère, Phyllis.

\- Oui, Mère.

S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir, la jeune fille voulait bien faire un effort. Elle s'apprêta à dire au revoir en posant un pied sur la marche qui permettait de monter dans le train mais sa mère l'arrêta dans son geste d'un toussotement.

\- Oh, et n'oubliez pas. Vos résultats scolaires ne sont pas une priorité absolue cette année. En revanche, je serai intransigeante lors de vos prochains congés sur votre maîtrise du livre que je vous ai confié : _Le Guide de l'épouse Sang-Pur – Réceptions, société, maternité, éducation_. Surtout, ne le perdez pas et ne l'abîmez pas, il est dans la famille depuis des générations.

\- J'y ferai bien attention, Mère.

\- Et ne vous abîmez pas non plus. J'enverrai l'un de nos domestiques vous chercher à votre retour en décembre. Je dois m'en aller, à présent. Au revoir, Phyllis.

\- Au revoir, Mère.

Cette dernière, sans même un sourire, s'éloigna du train et disparut dans la foule.

\- Excuse-moi, je peux passer ?

\- Oh, oui, pardon, je monte.

Phyllis quitta sa mère des yeux et libéra le passage, allant s'installer dans le même compartiment que tous les ans. Elle avait hâte de revoir Edlyn et les autres. Sa mère n'avait pas oublié qu'elle devait continuer à faire d'elle une parfaite petite épouse. Eh bien, elle verrait. Lorsque Phyllis rentrerait au Manoir familial pour les fêtes de fin d'année, elle serait une petite fille et fiancée modèle. Et surtout, elle décrocherait les meilleures notes de sa promotion dans toutes les matières. Oh oui. Elle allait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour pouvoir échapper à la pression familiale dès que possible, en réussissant au mieux ses études. Ils allaient voir. Oui, ils allaient voir…

* * *

 _Samedi 5 octobre 2019_

 _Moldus et communications - La vie sans hiboux_

 _Les moldus utilisent de nombreux moyens de communication à distance, que ce soit par écrit, à l'oral ou encore par images._

 _Dans le premier cas de figure, l'envoi de lettres par la poste permet aux personnes concernées de mettre leur courrier dans une enveloppe, puis d'affranchir leur envoi en y apposant un timbre. Ce timbre constitue en réalité le paiement des frais d'acheminement du courrier par la poste. Les employés de la poste, nommés facteurs, trient le courrier et le distribuent en les déposant dans des boîtes aux lettres quelques jours après l'envoi. Ce type de communication est équivalent au service postal de hiboux du monde sorcier._

 _Un autre moyen de communication par écrit est le message envoyé par téléphone, aussi nommé SMS ou texto. Là, l'envoi n'a pas lieu physiquement mais par des ondes non magiques avec comme relai des…_

Phyllis leva sa plume, indécise, et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras sur la table devant elle. Elle avait commencé ses devoirs aux aurores. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois que l'année avait commencé mais leurs professeurs leur mettaient déjà une pression monstrueuse sur les épaules avec les BUSE au mois de juin. Phyllis avait pris un nombre d'options impressionnant et après avoir rédigé un parchemin de cinquante centimètres sur les propriétés magiques des nombres premiers pour le cours d'Arithmancie et trente sur les sorts de déplacement d'objets pour le cours de Sortilèges, il lui restait toujours l'Etude de Moldus et la Métamorphose à faire.

\- Edlyn, tu te rappelles du nom des espèces de machines que les moldus envoient dans l'espace pour pouvoir capter leurs ondes de communication ? Les _zalétites_ ?

\- Hum… réfléchit Edlyn en relevant la tête, coinçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il me semble que ce sont les satellites. Attends, je te l'écris là sur un papier si tu veux.

La jeune fille se pencha sur la table et écrivit le mot sur un parchemin de brouillon de Phyllis.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Tu t'en sors toi avec la potion de cicatrisation ?

\- Je crois que oui, il faudra juste que j'aille à la bibliothèque vérifier la quantité de pétales d'Hortensia bleu de Brocéliande.

\- Edlyn, Phyllis !

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent une voix mécontente scander leurs noms dans la salle commune. Elles se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Ruth, la sœur aînée d'Edlyn, qui venait de se planter à côté des deux jeunes filles. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient ébouriffés et elle avait l'air catastrophée.

\- Il faut que je vous parle. Venez.

Elle les entraîna hors de la salle commune, dans un recoin tranquille du couloir des cachots.

\- Les filles, j'ai un problème, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur. J'étais avec… Enfin…

\- Crache le morceau, Ruth, l'encouragea délicatement Edlyn.

\- Bon, d'accord. J'étais dans l'aile Sud, au premier étage, dans un coin un peu perdu avec Lucas. On était un peu occupés dans une salle à discuter…

\- A discuter, bien sûr, singea sa sœur. Ruth, je te rappelle que tu es mariée depuis moins de deux mois et tu fréquentes toujours ce mec de Poufsouffle. Tu vas avoir des problèmes si quelqu'un vous voit un jour.

\- Eh bien justement, dit-elle en se tordant les mains, le visage déformé par une grimace. Phyllis, ton frère nous a surpris…

\- Attends, mon frère Ispahan ?

\- Oui… Est-ce que tu penses qu'il va le répéter ?

\- Je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas tellement le genre.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu lui en parles quand même, pour t'assurer qu'il ne dira rien.

Phyllis pesa le pour et le contre. Elle avait envie d'avoir affaire le moins possible à son petit frère. Surtout si c'était pour le menacer de ne rien dire à propos de Ruth et de son petit ami. Mais elle comprenait ce que ressentait la jeune mariée.

\- Bon, d'accord… Tu sais où il est parti ? Je vais aller le voir tout de suite.

\- J'ai pas fait très attention mais il doit pas être allé bien loin à partir du premier étage.

\- Parfait, j'y vais. Edlyn, tu peux reboucher mon flacon d'encre pour qu'elle ne sèche pas ?

\- Je te fais ça sans problème.

\- Merci beaucoup, à tout à l'heure.

\- Merci, Phyllis, tu me sauves la vie, ajouta Ruth en lui pressant l'épaule pour appuyer ses paroles.

Phyllis se mit en route. Ispahan n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Et elle non plus. Elle ne cherchait pas les problèmes et voilà qu'ils arrivaient par le biais de son frère alors qu'il n'était pas directement responsable. Comme d'habitude. Elle se rendit dans le couloir indiqué par Ruth et chercha son frère, qui ne devait pas être loin.

Elle arpenta les environs déserts en lançant des _Hominum revelio_ çà et là et finit par obtenir un signal. Elle se dirigea vers une salle à proximité. La porte était entrouverte et il lui semblait entendre des pleurs s'en dégager. Son cœur s'emballa et elle se mit à courir vers la source du bruit, soudainement inquiète. Qu'arrivait-il à son frère ?

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle en grand et analysa la situation en une seconde. Son frère était recroquevillé dans un coin. Une grand porte rectangulaire d'un noir profond lui faisait face, flottant dans les airs et s'approchant de lui. Derrière la porte, une armoire grande ouverte trônait, menaçante. Phyllis rassembla ses forces et sauta entre Ispahan et la porte noire qui changea de forme. Un épouvantard. La jeune fille se retrouva confrontée à une version d'elle-même plus vieille, le ventre gonflé par un enfant à venir et la bouche cousue. La colère monta en elle.

\- _Riddikulus_ !

Le ventre de l'épouvantard se mit à grossir comme un ballon de baudruche, le faisant s'envoler vers l'armoire. Une fois à l'intérieur, Phyllis ferma le meuble d'un coup de baguette, exténuée. Ispahan était maintenant hors de danger. Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il se redressait, essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je leur avais pourtant dit qu'un Cracmol ne pouvait pas venir étudier à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle.

\- Phy… Phyllis ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

\- Me… Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- C'était rien. Juste un épouvantard. Je suis simplement venue te voir pour te dire de ne surtout pas l'ouvrir à propos de ce que tu as vu de Ruth et Lucas tout à l'heure. C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour eux. Alors motus.

\- Oui, promis, Phyllis. Mais…

\- C'est tout. J'ai du travail. Tu retrouveras tout seul le chemin pour rentrer dans ton dortoir.

Phyllis partit sans attendre. Elle était touchée par le désarroi d'Ispahan mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle avait été secouée par la vision imposée à elle par l'épouvantard. Son pire cauchemar. Qui allait probablement se réaliser malgré l'admission d'Ispahan à Poudlard. Mais ce n'était toujours pas le moment de flancher. Elle devait rester forte, du moins en apparence. Après tout, il fallait bien que son éducation lui serve à quelque chose...


	3. III Des cadeaux par milliers

Helloooo les petites pastilles Vichy !

Nous vous retrouvons pour ce tout nouveau chapitre sur les aventures de Phyllis Rosier, soeur d'Ispahan Rosier, l'un des Cracmols héro de notre fic principale La Voie Oubliée.

Vous trouverez peut-être les réponses à quelques questions que vous avez pu vous poser sur LVO :)

Bonne lecture !

RARA :

Merci pour ta review **Littlesis8** ! On est ravies que tu sois fan de Phyllis parce que, je vais te dire un secret… Nous aussi ! Tu as dû voir avec LVO qu'Ispahan faisait ce qu'il pouvait, il n'y a plus qu'à voir ce que va bien pouvoir en faire notre future Misses Pucey ou notre future championne de courses, à voir ;)

Salut **Link** ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) C'est clair qu'Elpis est un vrai phénomène ! Concernant la magie hors de Poudlard, étant donné l'âge du Manoir Rosier, de son imprégnation magique très importante et les sorts de protection qui y ont été apposés au fil des années, je pense que le Ministère de la Magie ne parvient pas à détecter l'utilisation de la Magie par des mineurs dans cette enceinte. Du coup, même si c'est interdit, pas vu pas pris ! Concernant l'amour fraternel, malgré le fait qu'elle le rende responsable de ses malheurs, elle est bien consciente que tout n'est pas que de sa faute et que c'est plus ses parents. Mais à son niveau, elle a envie d'agir et elle fait ce qu'elle peut. Pauvre Phyllis, nous on t'aime !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Des cadeaux par milliers**

* * *

 _Lundi 23 décembre 2019_

Il faisait nuit noire quand Phyllis se dirigea vers la volière. A cette époque de l'année, le soleil se couchait avant dix-sept heures et la lune brillait dans le ciel bien avant le dîner. Après une journée intense et éprouvante d'interrogations de la part de sa mère pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien appris tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir une parfaite épouse, elle avait enfin réussi à se faufiler dehors quelques instants entre le thé et le dîner.

Phyllis frissonna, vêtue seulement d'une fine cape d'automne, la première qu'elle avait attrapée en sortant. Elle pressa le pas, espérant qu'un Grand ou au moins un Moyen-Duc serait disponible pour porter le courrier qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer.

Atteignant enfin la volière, elle claqua la porte derrière elle, soulagée d'être enfin à l'abri du vent hivernal. Elle croisa les bras et se frotta les épaules dans une tentative désespérée pour se réchauffer.

\- Brrr… Il fait un temps à ne pas mettre un bonhomme de neige dehors. Oui, bande de piafs, vous m'avez bien entendue. J'ai jamais dit que c'était logique.

Phyllis venait de hausser un peu le ton, faisant s'envoler un peu plus haut les plus jeunes chouettes, encore un peu intimidées par la jeune fille qu'elles ne connaissaient que depuis deux jours. Celle-ci n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser monter les décibels. Trop de frustration s'accumulait en elle, elle aurait eu besoin de hurler mais un domestique aurait tout de suite accouru pour voir ce qu'il advenait de l'héritière. A Poudlard non plus, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'écart.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, partir voler avec Elpis. Malheureusement, sa mère avait rendu toute virée dans les airs impossible, lui imposant un rythme digne du Ministre de la Magie, comme si elle espérait rattraper le temps que Phyllis avait perdu à Poudlard. Après tout, pour Esther Selwyn Rosier, la culture générale était primordiale pour être reconnue en société mais nul n'était besoin d'exceller en sortilèges de ménage ou en potions de guérison si elle se destinait uniquement à enfanter au milieu d'une armée de domestiques qui s'occuperait même de changer les couches.

Non, il valait bien mieux passer du temps à apprendre par coeur les arbres généalogiques des lignées sorcières en remontant jusqu'au Moyen-Âge et connaître sur le bout des doigts l'Histoire de ces familles, leur implication dans le monde magique, leurs conflits et leurs alliances, la manière dont les évènements des dernières décennies avaient chamboulé l'équilibre des familles Sang-Pur… Oh, Phyllis savait que tout cela était primordial pour être une héritière digne de ce nom. Sauf que ce n'était pas tellement son plan de carrière.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, soupira Phyllis tout haut sans s'en rendre compte.

Entendant sa voix, la jeune fille secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle expédie vite fait, bien fait son colis pour revenir le plus vite possible au salon. Il lui restait encore deux semaines à passer au Manoir, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer les foudres maternelles en prenant du retard sur le planning de la journée.

Elle ouvrit le pan gauche de sa cape et sortit de sa poche intérieure un magnifique carnet noir, à la couverture décorée d'un blaireau jaune. L'ensemble était sobre et élégant.

Elle caressa le dessin et apprécia les creux et bosses imprimés dans le cuir. Que ce carnet était doux… Elle attrapa du papier kraft et de la ficelle, disposés dans un coin de la volière pour permettre à tous les membres de la famille d'emballer eux-mêmes leurs colis sur place, et prépara l'objet pour son envoi.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, Phyllis leva les yeux et avisa un beau Moyen-Duc qui l'observait attentivement depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle crut reconnaître l'oiseau qui lui portait ses cadeaux et son courrier à Poudlard depuis quelques années. Plongeant dans le regard profond de l'animal, un pincement au coeur la surprit. Elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir essayé de créer de lien avec cet animal. Elle n'avait qu'à lui demander de réaliser la livraison, ce serait une façon de lui accorder un peu d'attention pour une fois.

\- Viens, murmura Phyllis. Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr, se reprit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que déjà le hibou était perché juste à côté d'elle, lui tendant une patte, l'air déterminé.

\- D'a-d'accord, tu sembles motivé, c'est parfait ! Tiens, est-ce que tu pourrais livrer ça à Poudlard. C'est un cadeau pour Noël, c'est assez urgent, il faut qu'ils l'aient demain matin. Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien, j'étais en avance pour tous les autres cadeaux, ok ? Oh, attends j'ai oublié d'écrire le nom du destinataire.

Phyllis attrapa une plume enchantée dans sa poche, qui n'avait pas besoin d'être rechargée en encre.

\- Rosier… Ispahan… Voilà, tu peux y aller maintenant !

Le hibou s'envola sans attendre son reste par la fenêtre la plus proche, disparaissant dans le ciel sombre.

C'était bien la première fois que Phyllis faisait un cadeau à son frère. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne saurait pas que ce carnet venait d'elle. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que son frère se mette à bien l'aimer.

* * *

 _Jeudi 26 décembre 2019_

\- "Levez la tête, Phyllis. Vos cheveux, ils ne sont pas bien arrangés. Tenez-vous droite ! C'est la fourchette qui va à la bouche, très chère, pas l'inverse, combien de fois vous l'ai-je répété ?" Et patati, et patata. Rrrrrr ! J'en peux plus, je te jure.

Elpis s'ébroua, comme pour appuyer les dires de sa jeune maîtresse.

\- Si tu la voyais. J'espère tellement que je ne deviendrai jamais comme elle. Je m'en fais la promesse. Tu m'entends, Elpis. Si je deviens comme ça, promets-moi de me faire tomber de très haut, histoire que je ne sois plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Le Gronian renâcla et fourra son gros nez dans les beaux cheveux auburns de Phyllis, qui se mit à rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas à ces extrémités !

Phyllis se remit à brosser énergiquement l'animal qui n'hésitait pas à signifier à la jeune femme que certains endroits étaient particulièrement propices à d'agréables gratouilles, en particulier le bas de l'encolure. Il était si drôle ! Il ne lui manquait plus que la parole, et même sans ça, Phyllis savait qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Ils étaient liés par une osmose unique. C'était grâce à lui que la jeune femme gardait le goût de vivre. Ensemble, ils dépassaient les limites. Celles de la vitesse, celles du carcan de Phyllis, pour devenir libres, au moins quelques instants. Et accessoirement, pour gagner des courses.

Elpis avait beaucoup volé en autonomie autour du Manoir depuis la rentrée de septembre mais c'était plus de l'entretien physique que de l'entraînement intensif. Quant à Phyllis, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant… Le niveau de forme qu'elle avait atteint en fin d'été n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et elle était descendue très essoufflée du dos d'Elpis lors de leurs sorties précédentes le 24 décembre et le jour de Noël, la veille.

Les séances de torture infligées par sa mère s'étaient quelque peu raccourcies car cette dernière avait de nombreux événements à coordonner et à organiser durant la période des fêtes. Ah, les mondanités à n'en plus finir… Porter des robes à froufrous et à dentelles, tirer ses cheveux à quatre épingles, marcher à pas mesurés. Tout cela faisait partie intégrante de la vie quotidienne au Manoir Rosier.

Mais pour l'heure, il y avait bien plus important. Phyllis et Elpis allaient voler. Ils avaient deux heures devant eux et elles ne seraient pas de trop.

Phyllis équipa le Gronian, n'oubliant pas les protections et les crampons antidérapants pour ne pas glisser à l'atterrissage. La selle était enchantée pour l'empêcher de tomber par accident mais pour la laisser descendre si elle le voulait, comme si la pièce d'harnachement lisait dans ses pensées.

Phyllis sortit de l'écurie, suivie de près par Elpis. Il faisait froid dehors, mais peu leur importait. La jeune femme enfourcha sa monture. Il s'enfoncèrent tranquillement dans le bois non loin de là, restant au sol pour permettre à Elpis de s'échauffer sans risquer de se blesser.

Ils atteignirent en un petit quart d'heure une prairie qui leur servait à s'entraîner au décollages et aux atterrissages, jouxtant un lac au-dessus duquel ils s'amusaient à faire des piquets en été. Et pas en hiver, lorsque l'eau était gelée sur plusieurs centimètres. Rien que d'y penser, Phyllis fut saisie d'un frisson.

D'un claquement de langue, elle encouragea Elpis à accélérer. Celui-ci se mit à galoper, agitant de plus en plus vite ses grandes ailes dans un mouvement vertical faisant s'envoler les feuilles mortes qui tapissaient le sol par endroits. Le sol tremblait sous ses foulées. Phyllis sentit l'adrénaline monter en elle, comme à chaque fois. Elle aimait cette sensation plus que tout. Soudain, un soubresaut et les tremblements s'arrêtèrent. Elpis s'était envolé.

Il monta de plus en plus haut au-dessus de la forêt, dessinant de grands cercles. Le soleil se couchait et Phyllis pouvait voir les lumières des villes lointaines s'allumer les unes après les autres. Elle distinguait également les phares des voitures des Moldus qui avançaient à tout allure sur les grandes routes.

Le vent dans ses cheveux, la sensation de chute quand Elpis se laissait descendre de quelques mètres, le contact avec le pelage de l'animal ravissaient la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus l'héritière des Rosier lorsqu'elle se trouvait aussi loin du sol. Elle redevenait une adolescente presque comme les autres. Elle écarta les bras et bascula la tête en arrière, savourant cet instant.

Elpis dut passer une turbulence car il fit un mouvement un peu plus brusque qui déstabilisa Phyllis. Elle s'accrocha rapidement à la crinière du Gronian avec un petit rire avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

\- Allez mon grand, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

A ces mots, Elpis se mit à accélérer en piquant presque à la verticale vers le sol. Un pic d'adrénaline s'empara de Phyllis, qui laissa échapper un cri mêlé de peur et de joie. C'était ça, la liberté.

* * *

 _Dimanche 5 janvier 2020_

Retour à Poudlard… Retour dans la Salle Commune… Aaah, Phyllis était mitigée. Elle était à la fois contente de retrouver Edlyn, les cours, les faux problèmes d'adolescents et surtout de fuir la pression maternelle du Manoir familial. Cependant, ses pensées allaient vers Elpis. Il lui manquait déjà énormément.

\- Phyllis ! Phyllis… Tu m'entends ?

\- Comment ? Ah oui, désolée Edlyn, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

\- Oh rien de bien passionnant, je te parlais de mes cadeaux de Noël. Mais dis-moi à quoi tu pensais, je suis sûre que c'est bien plus intéressant ! s'enthousiasma son amie sans une once d'ironie.

\- Je repensais à Elpis. Tu sais qu'on a gagné la course d'obstacles de la St Sylvestre ?

\- Non ?

\- Si !

\- Oh mais c'est génial ! Oups pardon, je ne devrais pas parler aussi fort. Tu as réussi à t'échapper de chez toi assez longtemps pour concourir alors ? reprit-elle en chuchotant.

\- Oui, mais ça n'a pas été facile. Déjà, c'était loin. Ensuite, la compétition se jouait en plusieurs manches donc ça a duré plusieurs heures. Il fallait que je m'arrange pour ne pas me faire interroger par les journalistes entre les tours, c'était un calvaire… Mais on s'est bien amusés !

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Ils étaient chez les Pucey pour préparer la réception du soir. J'ai prétexté un mal de tête et j'ai pu rester au lit toute la journée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient.

\- Wouah, en tout cas, bravo, ça devait être impressionnant. Je suis sûre que tu as eu droit à un article dans la Gazette !

\- Pas dans la Gazette, ils ne relaient pas tellement les infos sur les courses de Gronian, ça intéresse moins que le Quidditch. Par contre dans le magazine spécialisé, il y a moyen. On n'est plus abonnés au Manoir et heureusement parce que je n'ai pas la moindre envie que mes parents se posent des questions en voyant Elpis en première page. Cela dit, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils se souviennent de quelle couleur est sa robe…

\- Je m'abonnerai peut-être ici si tu veux, comme ça on aura les nouvelles mais sans que ça passe par toi, ça paraîtra moins louche.

\- Oh, ça serait vraiment super !

\- Tu me donneras un bulletin d'abonnements dans la semaine et je ferai ça. J'ai eu plus de Gallions à Noël que tout ce que je pourrais dépenser d'ici mes trente ans donc je ne suis pas à ça près.

\- Tu es vraiment la meilleure, tu sais.

\- Pas vraiment, je n'étais même pas là pour te servir d'alibi pour tes courses pendant les vacances.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu étais aux Etats-Unis.

\- Oui, mais quand même, répondit Edlyn en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh, sinon, tu sais ce que j'ai appris il y a deux jours ?

\- Non, raconte !

\- Nous étions invités pour le déjeuner chez les Abzac et il s'avère qu'Edgar va se marier dans trois ans avec Julia Kempster.

\- La soeur aînée de Rebecca, la Gryffondor de sixième année ?

\- Exactement. Elle a quitté Poudlard cette année. Apparemment leurs parents ont un arrangement. Les coffres de la famille Abzac se font vides et les Kempster sont riches et ne rêvent que d'anoblissement depuis trois générations.

\- Pauvre Julia. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais elle avait l'air très sympa.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Ils se fréquentaient à Poudlard. En fait, ça les arrange bien que leurs parents aient eu l'idée de les marier, ils avaient peur de leur demander eux-mêmes.

\- Ah, tant mieux pour eux. Franchement, les mariages arrangés devraient être interdits. Cela fait bien longtemps que ça ne se fait plus chez les Moldus, je ne vois pas pourquoi on continue à le faire…

\- Ouais. Moi aussi je me le demande…

\- Tu crois que je pourrais faire quelque chose à ce sujet en travaillant au Ministère dans quelques années ?

\- Je l'espère Edlyn, je l'espère…

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses et allèrent se coucher d'un accord tacite. Phyllis s'endormit difficilement, des tas de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Pourrait-elle échapper au mariage ? Est-ce qu'elle manquait à Elpis autant qu'il lui manquait ? Et aussi… Est-ce qu'Ispahan avait deviné qu'elle était à l'origine de son cadeau ?

* * *

 _Mercredi 22 janvier 2019_

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Phyllis était rentrée à Poudlard et son rythme de travail s'était sensiblement intensifiée. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats scolaire possibles, n'hésitant pas à demander discrètement des devoirs supplémentaires à ses enseignants. Elle voulait exceller dans tous les domaines, ce serait déjà ça de gagner si elle fuyait sa famille. En plus de tout cela, elle devait également continuer à faire en sorte de devenir une parfaite femme Sang-Pur, du moins aux yeux de sa mère.

Elle s'octroyait tout de même quelques pauses le soir après le dîner, discutant près de la cheminée de sa Salle Commune avec tout ce que Serpentard comptait de bonne société. Elle écoutait les autres raconter leurs vacances de Noël, toutes plus fabuleuses les unes que les autres, tout en s'imaginant transpercer le ciel sur le dos d'Elpis.

\- Franchement, les vacances de Noël dans le chalet en France étaient sympas. Mais ça ne vaut pas les Caraïbes.

\- C'est vrai que tes parents ont un Manoir sur l'île sorcière… Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

\- C'est l'Île Peakes, elle est incartable. Je crois qu'elle est entre Saint Vincent et les Barbades mais c'est à vérifier. Oh, d'ailleurs, Papa m'a proposé de nous payer à tous un Portoloin international pour qu'on puisse y passer une semaine ensemble cet été. Ça vous dirait ?

Non mais franchement. Phyllis avait beau être habituée à ces étalages de richesse, elle avait toujours appris qu'il n'était pas élégant de parler d'argent. On parle "d'inviter" quelqu'un, ça sous-entend déjà qu'on lui paiera le voyage. Pas besoin d'en rajouter...

\- Ouais, je pense pas que je pourrai. Mes parents veulent nous emmener faire le tour du Japon.

\- Tu pourras toujours me rejoindre après, j'y resterai les deux mois. Je pourrai te payer le Portoloin moi-même si tu veux.

\- Non, je le paierai, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. C'est quoi… Deux ou trois cents Gallions ?

Phyllis se dit qu'avec deux ou trois cents Gallions, elle pourrait s'inscrire à un sacré paquet de courses d'obstacles avec Elpis. Et acheter une nouvelle selle. Ou deux.

\- Mince, regardez, le feu est devenu vert. Vous croyez qu'ils essayent de l'assortir à la déco ?

Phyllis revint à la réalité, regardant le feu. C'était Edgar d'Abzac qui venait de parler. Elle le vit se lever et s'approcher du foyer. Lui et ses camarades étaient fascinés. La lueur verdâtre dansait sur son front et ses cheveux. Ce phénomène était bien étrange. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Mais Phyllis était comme paralysée. Elle ne parvint pas à prévenir les autres qu'il risquait de se passer quelque chose. Edgar avança sa main vers l'âtre, comme pour tester sa température, quand soudain des étincelles jaillirent des flammes vers eux. Phyllis se couvrit le visage de ses mains et se retourna aussi vite qu'elle le put, mais c'était trop tard.

Elle sentit ses joues et son front chauffer et enfler sous ses doigts. Son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il ne fallait pas paniquer, cela ne servirait à rien. Des cris s'élevèrent à côté d'eux. Elle écarta les mains de son visage et découvrit avec horreur que tous ses camarades, ceux assis autour du feu, avaient le visage couvert de pustules verdâtres. Des rires ne manquèrent pas de résonner dans la Salle Commune.

\- Phyllis !

La jeune femme se retourna vers Edlyn, qui n'avait pas été épargnée.

\- J'en ai beaucoup ?

\- Tu en as cinq ou six. Et moi ?

\- Pareil. Quelle horreur mais quelle horreur ! Qui a fait ça ? Je ne veux pas être défigurée à vie, Phyllis !

\- T'inquiète pas, on… On va trouver une solution. Edlyn à ta place je n'y toucherais…

\- Aaaargh !

\- ...pas.

Edlyn venait de toucher à l'une des pustules, qui avait explosé immédiatement au contact de la pulpe de son doigt, laissant s'épancher une substance verte et gluante sur son visage.

\- Beurk ! s'exclama Edlyn, horrifiée.

\- Attends, ne bouge surtout pas, je vais essuyer tout ça.

Phyllis sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se mit à éponger de pus du visage d'Edlyn. Elle ne savait pas qui avait fait ça mais si elle l'apprenait un jour, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Parole de Phyllis Rosier.

* * *

 _Jeudi 12 mars 2020_

Phyllis se réveilla aux aurores ce matin-là. C'était son anniversaire. Elle était à la fois excitée comme une petite fille de savoir si elle aurait des cadeaux et qui penserait à elle en ce jour.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit. Un _lumos_ plus tard, elle ouvrait le rideau de son lit à baldaquins. Puisqu'elle ne parvenait plus à fermer l'oeil, autant aller prendre une douche en attendant qu'Edlyn et les autres se lèvent.

Elle se dirigea vers la malle au pied de son lit pour attraper des sous-vêtements propres avant de filer à la salle de bain mais elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa lancée. Un genre d'enveloppe cartonnée était posé sur le couvercle de la malle. Il avait dû être déposé là pendant la nuit ! Etait-ce un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Quelque chose venant d'un admirateur secret ?

Depuis la St Valentin, Phyllis ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver un peu à l'amour. Toutes les autres filles de son dortoir avaient reçu des lettres enflammées le 14 février. Toutes, sauf elle. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette fête nulle et sans intérêt. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pu ignorer la déception qui l'avait envahie quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'aucun garçon ne semblait être amoureux d'elle, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Elle saisit le paquet et retourna sur son lit, fermant au passage les rideaux pour être tranquille. Elle alluma la bougie sur sa table de chevet et déposa sa baguette juste à côté.

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit le dossier et lut le petit bout de parchemin attaché à une dizaine d'autres un peu plus grands. L'écriture était enfantine et Phyllis la reconnut instantanément.

 _J'espère que ce dossier te sera utile. C'est une copie. Personne ne doit savoir que tu l'as. Fais-en bon usage._

 _IR_

 _PS : Bon anniversaire._

Ispahan. Jusque là, elle était persuadée qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle lui avait offert un cadeau pour Noël. Elle en doutait à présent. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il fait passer ces documents ? Cela devait être très important. Elle se mit à lire la première page. Le dossier disciplinaire d'Athelstan Pucey. En découvrant ce nom, le coeur de Phyllis rata un battement puis se mit à accélérer. Cela concernait le garçon à laquelle elle était promise en mariage. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Elle feuilleta les premières pages. Rien d'affolant, quelques retenues, du bavardage, des insolences… La dernière feuille retint l'attention de Phyllis. En effet, le mot CONFIDENTIEL écrit à l'encre rouge barrait toute la page. Elle se mit à lire. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

 _Athelstan Pucey, élève de sixième année à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard dans la Maison de Serpentard, appelé en comparution devant le Conseil de Discipline des sorciers mineurs de Grande-Bretagne_

 _est accusé des faits suivants :_

 _Harcèlement physique et moral envers cinq élèves plus jeunes issus de familles Moldues, toute maisons confondues_

 _Viol d'une élève de sixième année de la Maison de Serdaigle_

 _Verdict :_

 _Les familles des enfants concernés se sont rétractées et ont retiré leurs plaintes avant la tenue du conseil de discipline. Affaire classée. Confidentialité absolue demandée._

Phyllis lâcha le dossier, abasourdie. Si ce qu'elle venait de lire était vraie, elle ne devait surtout pas épouser Athelstan. Il était vraiment fou furieux. Elle se reprit et réfléchit un instant. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose, trouver un plan. Avec ce dossier, elle avait un moyen de pression potentiel énorme. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le mette à l'abri. Elle n'en parlerait à personne, pas même à Edlyn. Elle ne devait prendre aucun risque.

* * *

Et… Voilà pour cette fois :) En espérant que la suite des aventures de Phyllis vous ait plu, si vous lisez LVO vous saurez maintenant qui a offert le carnet à Ispahan !

A très bientôt sur LVO !


End file.
